Photos of Love
by ladyluckx13
Summary: This is a R/Hr mature fanfic. Ron has found a new hobby, and Ginny and Harry try to work it to the advantage of Hermione. M for language & sexual content.
1. The Plan

_Dear Diary, _

_Ronald found himself a new hobby today, and he's incredible at it. Surprising, I know._

Hermione laughed as she sat in a long tee shirt and boxer shorts. She was snuggled up in her bed as she wrote in her diary, just another nightly routine.

_So, by now you have to be wondering what this hobby is. Well, Ronald has followed in Colin's footsteps in photography._

She touched her chin lightly with the feathery end of the quill and smiled to herself. She'd always had a crush on Ron, but when he bought a camera, she'd never seen him so passionate about something. She couldn't even write in her diary without thinking of his passion.

_Well, Ronald wants to take some pictures of his friends, so I guess I'm included in that tomorrow. I'll write more then._

She looked up and smiled into the darkness before shutting her diary and putting it on her nightstand, and leaning over and shutting off the light. She snuggled into her bed with Crookshanks snuggled at her feet and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning and put on her bathing robe and headed to the shower. Showering was one of her favorite times of the day; it was the only time she had to herself to think about everything. She could keep think of all the stuff she had to get done, her school work, her family and friends. Today, the one thing on her mind as she stood under the warm water was Ron.

Hot water touching their nude bodies as they pressed every part of themselves against the other. Their lips touched and they felt alive as they touched one another. She touched him, he touched her, they moaned. He felt parts of her she'd never felt herself, he set a fire in her heart, not to mention in between her legs.

"Hello?" a female voice called into the bathroom. Hermione was thrown from her daydream when she heard them and shook her head viciously.

"Yeah?" she asked the voice, just letting them know she was there, "I'm in here," she added. She finished her shower quickly and saw someone waiting for a shower. "It's all yours, Lavender," she said rather harshly. Ever since Ron dated Lavender, the two girls never got along. Lavender always knew that Hermione was in love with Ron and she loved having something the know-it-all couldn't have.

Lavender faked a smiled, "Thanks," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Hermione just smiled and kept walking by her, seemingly unaffected by the girl's attitude.

When Hermione returned to her room, Parvati smiled, "Good morning, Hermione." Hermione had always liked here, the two girls were civil to one another and, at times, enjoyed only one another's company. Unfortunately (mostly for Hermione) they shared the room with Lavender Brown as well. For the most part, Lavender and Hermione completely ignored one another's existence.

Hermione dressed and readied herself for the day when Lavender walked in wearing a nice top and a too-short-for-her-own-good skirt.

Lavender turned to Parvati and smiled, "What do you think?" she turned in a circle and smiled again before adding, "Ronnie is taking pictures today, might as well give him something, right?" she smirked mischievously.

Hermione's blood began to boil, and she realized she had to get out of there before she killed Lavender. She emerged angrily from the Girl's Dormitories and saw her three best friends in the Gryffindor Common Room and a smiled spread across her face. She was so lucky to have friends like Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She loved them more than they would ever know, and all in different ways. She loved Harry because he was the brother she never had. She has almost a maternal relationship with him. Ginny is her best girl friend, her sister; Ginny is the one Hermione talks to about "girly" stuff like boys. Then there's Ron. Hermione didn't love Ron, she was in love with Ron; there was a huge difference. She couldn't go a day without thinking about him.

"Mornin' Mione," Harry smiled, before sneaking his arm around Ginny's waist. The two weren't dating, but everyone knew they wanted to.

Hermione smiled, "Morning." Even though she was talking to Harry, she was looking intently at Ron who was staring at his camera, adjusting the lens.

"Are you bloody ready now?" Ron asked wit a smile, but his tone sounded a bit annoyed.

"Yeah. Let's go." she said as only her and Ron moved. She looked back at Harry and Ginny and raised her eyebrow, "Aren't you coming?"

Ginny tried to control the laughter that was about to burst from her body, but Harry was able to talk. "We can't."

Hermione looked at him, seeing right through his lie, "Okay." What was she supposed to say she couldn't make them come. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who knew how Hermione felt for Ron, and who knows what they would do.

She sighed and her and Ron left. She was surprised when Ron didn't say anything when they didn't come, but didn't care to think much of it. She was nervous enough as is, she didn't need anything else to think about.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they seemingly aimlessly paced through the halls.

Ron looked back at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders, , "Ginny told me to take you to the Room of Requirements and there would be all I need there."

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Ron was truly that naïve. Did he really think that Ginny and Harry had other stuff to do?

It was at this point that Hermione didn't really care; she was going to get to spend time with Ron alone, and that was all that mattered.

"Here we are," Ron announced, after what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Ron walked by it and then opened the door to find a photoshoot area. Ginny and Harry had gone through a lot of trouble to get the room like this. On the far wall, there hung a white sheet and in front of it was a stand with Ron's camera on it. There were a bunch of clothes on the other side of the room and a very spacious couch. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing what Harry and Ginny wanted to happen on that couch. She also couldn't help but blush at the thought of what she and Ron could do on that couch.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, noticing she was blushing a violent red (much like Ron did when he was embarrassed.

"Yes. What would you like me to wear?" she asked him as he walked over to the camera to adjust it.

"Whatever you want is fine," he said barely paying attention to what she was saying.

Hermione walked over to the clothes and gasped. "What, what's wrong?" she heard Ron asked worriedly.

"You should come see this."

"Is it a spider. Hermione, you know I don't like those."

"It's not a bloody spider."

Ron walked over to where Hermione stood and looked at the clothes: it merely consisted of bikinis and lingerie. Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously


	2. His Libido

Ron walked over to where Hermione stood and looked at the clothes: it merely consisted of bikinis and lingerie. Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously.

Chapter 2

Hermione looked at the clothes again, hoping the first look was just a mirage, but had no such luck. She looked over at Ronald, "What should we do?"

He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, "Well, you're the model it's up to you."

Well great Ronald, Hermione thought to herself, some help that is. She had to admit this would be the perfect time to tell Ron how she felt, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. One part of her brain was saying, "Go for it, what's the worse that could happen," while the other part contradicts it with "You could lose an amazing friend." Hermione huffed angrily and heard Ronald clear his throat.

Hermione knew this was all part of Harry and Ginny's stupid plan, and they would both be upset if she didn't play along. She wasn't, by any means, proud of her body and didn't really want to show it to Ron in this way. At this point, however, she really didn't feel she had anything to lose. If worse came to worse she could say it was for the artistic purpose.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione emerged from behind the curtain to reveal herself to Ron. She wore the least skimpy thing she could find. It was lingerie (she finally decided); it was a beautiful coral pink. The top was like a tank top, it had the bra shape non see through, but the rest was a lacy material and to go with it was a pair of pink boy shorts. Hermione actually felt rather pretty in the outfit and when she emerged she could practically hear Ron's mouth drop.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning in a circle.

Ron tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. He audibly cleared his throat and when he went to speak this time, his voice cracked, "You look great," he said after a couple tries.

Hermione smiled, "So where do you want me?" she asked him.

_Beneath me moaning with pleasure_ Ron thought to himself. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. "There's fine," he said pointing to a random place on the sheet.

Hermione sat on the ground and smiled at the camera. Click.

Ron smiled, "Perfect," he said to himself. He looked at her again and she made the same face, "Try something different," he told her.

Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He walked over to her and put his hand on her legs, "Do you mind?" he asked, asking permission to move her.

She shook her head, and he positioned her with her legs tucked beneath her, "Pout," Ron practically demanded.

Hermione did so. Click. Ron walked over and moved her again. Click.

...

Ron had taken almost fifty pictures of Hermione and he was painfully aroused by her. When she went into change, Ron debated pleasing himself (unsure of how long he could take this), but when she came out with a new outfit on, he almost came in his pants.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Hermione had just emerged in a black ensemble. It was a bra (a couple sizes too small) and a thong.

Hermione walked by him and stood on the sheet, cover herself with her arms as much as she could, "This was the last thing left on the rack," she told him.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Hermione smiled into the camera and instinctively Ron walked over and moved her arms. "You look beautiful," he said letting his eyes travel down her body.

Hermione felt shivers run down her spine and she could have fainted right here. She'd waited so long to hear him say that, but Ron was a guy it could just be his libido run a muck.


	3. Their Love

Hermione felt shivers run down her spine and she could have fainted right here. She'd waited so long to hear him say that, but Ron was a guy it could just be his libido run a muck.

Chapter 3  
She immediately quit thinking on that wave length; it would only depress her and ruin this moment for her. Hermione stared intently into Ron's eyes and he suddenly broke the contact. She looked away rather sadly.

"L-let's continue," he said turning away and walking back over to Ron.

_What am I doing? _Hermione thought to herself, _how do I get this man to love me?_ She knew that she couldn't make him love her, but she had to show him that she loved him. She sighed audibly and looked around the room.

"Ready?" Ron asked, astounding himself when he didn't stutter.

Hermione nodded her head, but words didn't escape only silence. The photo shoot seemed awkward after that. Hermione didn't smile the same and Ron didn't position her the way he wanted.

"Ron," Hermione said before she was able to stop herself. Ron moved away from his camera and raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of have something to tell you," she said avoiding eye contact with him.

He looked up at her and gave her his whole focus. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Um.. well," she paused before saying it all quickly, "Iloveyou."

Ron looked at her, "Wh-What?" he asked.

"Well, I love you, Ronald," she said blushing violently. Before she knew what she was doing, tears were streaming down her face and she was running towards the door.

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room and pinned her against the door. Her heart was racing as she blinked away tears and for some strange reason she could feel her knickers getting damp. Ron moved his lips to hers and attacked them. He pushed his body against hers and pressed her against the door. "I love you," he said pressing his forehead against hers.

"Y-You what?" she asked, almost positive she heard him wrong.

"I love you, too," he said, annunciating each word so she could understand him completely. Her eyes welled up with tears and Ron reached a hand up to wipe away the tears. He looked at her and smiled, "Do you know how hard I am right now? I've been trying to hide, but bloody hell, I can't do it anymore," he said omitting a low growl before viciously kissing her again. He could feel himself growing harder by the second when all of the sudden Hermione's hand was moving. Shocked, he froze. Hermione smiled triumphantly and softly laid her hand against the outside of his pants. He couldn't cum right then and there; he was thankful he didn't.

He continued kissing her and she slowly moved her hands and began to hold and squeeze him. He elicited a soft groan before allowing his hand to move from her neck to her breasts. Taking one in his hand, he slowly held it still for a moment before lightly massaging it. As the kiss deepened and Ron heard the noises Hermione was making, her lingerie was soon gone.

She quickly rid him of his clothes as well and for the first time they were completely vulnerable to one another. She looked him up and down before he picked her up and laid her on the ground and hovered above her. "Is this moving too fast," he asked, immediately regretting saying anything. He'd wanted to shag Hermione since their first year, and he didn't want to get this far for her to say no.

To his surprise, she nodded her head. She was just as sure as he was. He gave her his dopey, lopsided grin before hovering over her entrance. He looked at her until she nodded and then slowly pushed into her. It was like nothing ever of them had ever felt. It was pleasure, pain, and ecstasy all at the same time.

She groaned a bit in pain at first, but after a few thrusts she was willing and ready for more. She let her hands graze his back and buttocks and pushed him deeper into her. She moaned his name a few times and when they came the other's name on their lips.

The couple laid still for a moment, Ron still inside her. "That was better than I expected," she teased. Ron chuckled and leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"We should head back, they'll all be wondering where we are," Ron said reluctantly. He wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life, but he knew they would have to return to the real world eventually.

Hermione looked up at him and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, "Is this just a one time thing?" she asked, scared to death of the answer.

Ron shook his head, "No, with you, it's a forever thing."


End file.
